


knock once (twice, anytime)

by kimjunnoodle (myeonkais)



Series: parang atin ang gabi [5]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/kimjunnoodle
Summary: The first time Junmyeon heard a blood-curdling scream coming from his neighbor’s apartment, he thought someone got murdered.(surene taglish au)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: parang atin ang gabi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577686
Kudos: 10





	knock once (twice, anytime)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: surene x the noisy neighbor turned out to be my favorite podcast host
> 
> (hanggang dito sa ao3 chaka pa rin ako magtitle ng mga kwento ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

The first time Junmyeon heard a blood-curdling scream coming from his neighbor’s apartment, he thought someone got murdered.

At bilang matinong mamamayan ng bansang ito, dali-dali siyang lumabas ng apartment niya at sinugod ang unit na pinanggalingan ng sigaw. It didn’t matter na magkaibang pares ng tsinelas ang nasuot niya o kahit naka-boxers lang siyang lumabas. Someone’s in danger. Someone needs his help.

He was sure na nanggaling ang sigaw mula sa unit na nasa tapat niya. Babae ang sigaw na ‘yon, kung tama ang pagkakarinig niya. Anim na unit lamang ang nasa floor na tinitirhan niya, at apat lang ang occupied. Napagigitnaan ng unit niya ang dalawang unoccupied apartments at sigurado siyang nasa trabaho ang mag-asawa na nasa Unit 201 at nagbabakasyon naman sa Palawang ang may-ari ng 203.

So that leaves Unit 202.

Junmyeon rushed to Unit 202’s door, knocking furiously. Chineck niya ang doorknob in case bukas ito o sinira man ng masamang loob.

Shit, naka-lock.

“Miss?” taranta niyang tawag na sinundan ng malalakas na katok. “Miss okay lang ba kayo? Miss! Open u—”

The door inched open a moment later mid-knock. May sumilip na isang babae mula sa likod nito. “Hi. Ano ‘yon?” malumanay na tanong ng babae sa kanya.

“Okay ka lang ba? May nangyari ba sa ‘yong masama?” sunud-sunod na tanong ni Junmyeon. The girl just stared back at him, confused. “Ang lakas kasi ng sigaw mo kanina—”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng babae at tuluyan na nitong binuksan ang pinto. “Oh my god I’m so sorry! Okay lang ako, prom—”

“Are you sure? I could call the security—”

Sensing Junmyeon’s confusion, binuksan ng babae ang ilaw sa loob ng apartment niya. Junmyeon finally roamed his eyes around her place, at na-realize niyang mag-isa lang ang babae sa apartment. Walang nakatumbang furniture, no sign of struggle...in fact, her unit looked so clean and organized.

Oh.

“Hala sorry! Okay lang ako. I was just watching _The Exorcist_.” Tinuro ng babae ang pelikulang pinapanood niya sa malaking LCD TV sa sala. True enough, _The Exorcist_ nga ang palabas at naka-pause pa nga ito sa exorcism scene ni Regan sa kama.

Hindi alam ni Junmyeon ang dapat niyang maramdaman sa nangyari. Akala talaga niya may krimeng naganap sa apartment complex nila! Kung anu-anong morbid thoughts ang pumasok sa isip niya sa loob ng limang minuto. Nakaramdam tuloy siya ng kaunting hilo nang medyo kumalma ang katawan at puso niya. Sumandal siya sa pinto ng Unit 202 at napailing na lang.

Bwisit, siya ata ‘tong aatakihin sa puso.

“Hey, okay ka lang ba?” tanong ng babae. At least she looked apologetic, or else lalong sasama ang loob ni Junmyeon. “Sorry if I alarmed you ha. I wasn’t aware na napalakas pala ang sigaw ko. Gusto mo ba ng tubig?”

Junmyeon took a deep breath before waving her off. “Next time wag kang sisigaw ng gano’n ha? Akala ko pinasok ka na ng magnanakaw. At suggestion lang, miss. Turn on your lights pag nanonood ka ng horror movies. Nakababawas ng takot ‘yon.”

“O-okay, noted. I’m really sorry. I’ll tone it down.” Nagpahabol pa ng ilang sorry ang babae hanggang sa makabalik si Junmyeon sa apartment niya.

Huh. What a night.

**

If there’s a first time, malamang may second time.

‘Yun lang, hindi naging handa si Junmyeon sa third, fourth, at _fifth_ time.

Ang nakakatawa (na eventually ay naging nakakainis na) pa rito, may schedule ang nasabing pagsigaw ng babae. Every second and last Friday of the month, 8pm to 10pm niya naririnig ang nakakikilabot na sigaw ng kapitbahay niya.

May option naman si Junmyeon na iwasan ang kapitbahay niya—after all, Friday night naman at pwedeng sumama siya sa mga gala ng barkada niya. Gustuhin man niya, mas appealing pa rin sa katawan niya ang umuwi sa bahay after a long work week kaysa umuwi nang lasing at simulan ang weekend na hungover. Madali naman paki-usapan ang kapitbahay niya, eh. Isang malakas na katok lang at magso-sorry na ito sa kanya at tatahimik na sa buong magdamag.

“Ba’t ka ba nanonood ng ganyan kung matatakutin ka?” hindi niya napigilang itanong noong pang-apat beses na nangyari ang katakut-takot na sigaw ng babae. _Nightmare on Elm Street_ , isa sa paborito niyang horror movies, ang pinapanood ng kapitbahay niya that night.

She only shrugged in reply, and that annoyed him more. “You should face your fears, ‘di ba?”

May point naman siya kaso aba teka, may problema na si Junmyeon kung nakakasagabal na sa kapayapan ng iba ang ginagawa mo, ‘di ba? Ah basta, nakakainis pa rin.

**

One Wednesday afternoon, inip na inip si Junmyeon habang nakapila siya sa terminal ng UV Express. Sa tagal ng paghihintay sa sasakyan pauwi, nakatapos siya ng dalawang episode ng anime sa Netflix. Mukhang matatagalan pa bago siya makasakay kaya naghanap siya ng bagong mapaglilibangan, this time, sa Spotify.

Out of habit, chineck niya ang top trending podcasts. He loves listening to horror podcasts, at ang current favorite niya ay ang _Gabi ng Lagim_ podcast na hosted ni Irene. Tungkol sa creepy Pinoy urban legends at horror stories ang nasabing podcast—nothing new, really. Pero na-enganyo si Junmyeon dito dahil well-researched ang bawat episode, maganda ang production, at masarap pakinggan ang boses ni Irene habang nagkukwento. Mag-iisang taon na rin siyang avid listener ng _Gabi ng Lagim_ pero dahil busy siya sa trabaho, may namiss na siyang episodes.

He was about to search for the said podcast nang may napansin siyang bagong podcast sa trending list. _The Scaredy Cats Horror Show_ ang title nito, hosted by Irene and Wendy. It took him awhile to remember kung saan niya narinig ang pangalan ni Wendy. Gaya ni Irene, isa rin siyang sikat na podcast host na nagfo-focus naman sa pagbabasa ng love stories.

So, basically, ang _The Scaredy Cats Horror Show_ ay para sa mga taong takot manood ng horror movies. Wendy, a self-proclaimed horror movie junkie, curated a horror movie checklist for Irene, na super matatakutin sa horror movies. Each week, kailangang manood ni Irene ng isang horror movie under these conditions: she must be alone, dapat gabi niya papanoorin ang pelikula...at lights out. Gusto nilang malaman kung mao-overcome kahit paano ni Irene ang takot niya sa horror after ng show na ito. The podcast was slated for only five episodes, but due to the sudden popularity, may hunch si Junmyeon na magkakaroon ng Season 2 ito.

_The Exorcist_ ang unang pelikulang pinanood ni Irene para sa show. Bakas sa boses ni Irene na natakos siya sa pelikula pero hindi ito naka-apekto sa pagbibigay niya ng magandang analysis at review. She has this way with her words that Junmyeon couldn’t explain. Tungkol sa exorcism ang pinag-uusapan nila ni Wendy pero imbis na matakot o kabahan man lang, parang mas naging relaxed pa nga siya habang nakikinig.

Tinapos ni Junmyeon ang dalawang episode that night, tawang-tawa sa reactions ng dalawang hosts, and maybe, mas nagka-crush siya sa paboritong podcast host.

***

Since then, inabangan na ni Junmyeon ang bagong episodes ng _The Scaredy Cats Horror Show_ every Thursday. Ito ang pinapakinggan niya habang kumakain ng dinner hanggang sa makatulog siya. Sa sobrang tuwa niya sa podcast, ni-rewatch niya ang mga pelikulang pinanood din ni Irene at, ewan ba niya kung dala lang ito ng “crush” niya sa podcast host o ano, parang sumasang-ayon siya sa ibang points na nabanggit ni Irene sa podcast.

For the fourth episode, ang mga pelikula ni Ari Aster na _Hereditary_ at _Midsommar_ ang topic nina Irene at Wendy. Those were some of Junmyeon’s favorite horror movies to date kaya tutok na tutok siya sa episode na ‘to. Excited siyang marinig sa reactions at analysis ni Irene sa mga nasabing pelikula, lalo na’t more on psychological ang atake nito. He connected his phone to his trusty Marshall speakers, ni-ready ang fastfood takeout dinner, at humilata sa kanyang sofa bago i-play ang episode.

“Oh, nakalimutan ko palang ikwento,” natatawang sabi ni Irene after ipaliwanag ni Wendy ang favorite scene niya sa _Hereditary_. “So I was watching these films alone in my apartment at night, right? Apparently, ang lakas pala ng sigaw ko, as in dinig sa buong apartment complex!”

“Eh? Di nga?” sabi ni Wendy.

“Oo! The first time I watched _The Exorcist_ , kinatok ako ng kapitbahay ko, akala raw niya pinasok na ng magnanakaw ang apartment ko or something! My goodness, nakakahiya talaga. It happened a few times after that pa so mas nakakahiya.”

Si Wendy naman ang natawa sa kaibigan. “Oh god, girl. Nakakahiya ka!”

“Nagsorry naman na ako sa kanya. Mukhang okay na kami ngayon, kumakatok lang siya sa pinto ko pag naiingayan na siya sa ‘kin.”

“Hayaan mo after this podcast hindi ka na titili sa horror movies.”

“Sana nga!”

Si Junmyeon naman, natigilan sa pagkain. He must’ve heard things wrong. There’s no way na _siya_ ang pinag-uusapan nina Irene at Wendy sa podcast na ‘to. At lalo na ang kapitbahay niya at si Irene, ang paborito niyang podcast host...ay iisa. Ayaw i-process ng utak niya ang mga impormasyong ito kasi una sa lahat, napaka-imposible!? Of all people, of all places, si Junmyeon at dito pa talaga?

But at the same time, everything made sense. Saktong-sakto ang schedule ng pag-iingay ng kapitbahay niya at sa schedule na nabanggit ni Irene sa show. And the films they’ve mentioned! How come it took him so long to realize this!?

That night, hindi natapos ni Junmyeon ang Episode 4 ng _The Scaredy Cats Horror Show_ sa sobrang gulat niya.

***

Buong linggong inisip ni Junmyeon ang gagawin niya in case magkasalubong sila ni Irene sa hallway o sa labas ng apartment complex. Hirap pa rin siyang tanggapin na iisang tao lang ang paboritong podcast host at ang nakakainis niyang kapitbahay. It was so surreal. Small world kung small world talaga.

But alas, he couldn’t hide from his neighbor for so long.

On the night of the last _The Scaredy Cats Horror Show_ episode, nagkasabay sila ni Irene sa hagdanan paakyat ng floor nila.

Si Irene ang bumati sa kanya, with that small, cute smile na unti-unting nagiging appealing kay Junmyeon. Siya naman, ayaw pahalata na alam niya ang podcast identity ni Irene kaya tumango na lang siya.

“So...you’re tuning in later, right?” casual na tanong ni Irene nang makarating sila sa floor nila.

Junmyeon tripped over nothing and whipped his head at Irene’s direction. She smiled at him, kinda teasing, and chuckled. “Okay ka lang?”

“H-how did you know?” lang ang nasabi niya. Tuluyan nang nag-short circuit ang utak niya.

“Uhh rinig na rinig ko sa apartment ko pag nakikinig ka,” she sheepishly replied. “Ganda siguro ng gamit mong speakers, linaw eh.”

_This can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be rea—_

“So ano nga, makikinig ka ba? _Get Out_ ni Jordan Peele ang topic namin mamaya. Baka interested ka—”

“Yeah, I’ll tune in later,” mabilis niyang sagot. He mentally smacked himself for sounding so stupid in front of his favorite podcast host. Nakakahiya. “Sorry, I’m...starstrucked.”

“What?”

“Uhmm...avid listener din ako ng _Gabi ng Lagim_ ,” sabi niya sabay kamot ng batok niya sa hiya.

“Oh.” Irene blushed and looked away. “T-thanks. First time kong makakilala ng nakikinig sa podcast ko in real life. Thank you. Ulit.”

Now it was _his_ turn to blush. She’s so pretty upclose. “Wala ‘yun. Promise, makikinig ako mamaya. Favorite ko ‘yang _Get Out_. Excited akong malaman ang thoughts mo sa pelikula.”

“Wala ka namang narinig na sumigaw nang malakas last week so…I guess okay ang review ko?” Irene laughed. “Sige, thanks ulit ha. Sana ma-enjoy mo ang episode mamaya. Let me know what you think! Uhh, what’s your na—”

“Junmyeon. Sure akong mag-e-enjoy ako mamaya.” They exchanged smiles before going inside their respective apartments.

He couldn’t wait to share his thoughts about the episode later.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been converted for free using [AOYeet!](https://aoyeet.space)
> 
> PS: The Scaredy Cats Horror Show is a real podcast! Check them out on Spotify if you are interested ;)


End file.
